Sirius & Remus Modern Era
by Gilana1
Summary: WARNING SLASH Part of the Sirius and Remus Series. The R rating is just to be safe. About Remus & Sirius' feelings for each other, their relationship. Starts in the summer after GOF, and goes into OOTP. ON HOLD
1. Sirius Arrives

A/n: Hey! Please R/R! I've only posted a poem on this site (which I would appreciate if you all r/r) and I've always loved Remus and Sirius, but it's only until I came on this site that I ever considered them as a slash couple. So I decided to write one. Enjoy! Oh, and this is going to be a continuing series…. Marauders' Era… the death of Lily and James…. Modern Era… It would be helpful if you read the other stories. This is the second sequel to "Sirius & Remus – Marauders Era". No, I have not begun to write "Sirius & Remus – the death of James and Lily/Azkaban" yet. It will come soon enough.

Warning: This story will most definitely contain slash! If you're a homophobe and/or just don't like that sort of stuff…. turn back now!

Disclaimers: I do not own characters in this fanfic… all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Except for one… Stacey... she's mine, lol… 

Spoilers: Prisoner or Azkaban and Goblet of Fire… would be very helpful if you read those…

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin was sitting in a chair in his house, reading a book. It had been over a year since he resigned from Hogwarts, and he hadn't been able to keep a job for more than a month. The transformations made it very hard for him.

Remus was just reading quietly and peacefully when he heard a hard knock on the door.

He set his book down, and went to get the door. When he opened it, he was shocked when he found a very haunted, tired, and wet looking Sirius.

Obviously he was exhausted from his journey, because as soon as Remus had opened the door, Sirius had fallen - too tired to stand any longer. Remus caught him and dragged him to the couch. Remus was strong, but not strong enough to lift Sirius, even now. He dragged him to the couch and laid him down, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He got him some blankets and covered him up. Then he went into the kitchen, got a cool washcloth, went back to Sirius, kneeled down next to him, and started to dab his forehead.

When Sirius woke up, Remus was leaning over him, dabbing his forehead, care and concern in his eyes. _He's every bit as beautiful as I remember_, Sirius thought.

"Remus, I –" Sirius began.

"Sh." Remus said, silencing him. "Don't talk. You're exhausted. Wait until you gain your strength back a little."

"Remus, Dumbledore –" Sirius began again.

"Sh." Remus said, silencing him again. "It doesn't matter why you're here right now. You're in terrible shape. You can tell me why you're here later, when you have your strength back."

Sirius nodded. "Ok."

Remus continued to dab his forehead until Sirius fell into a peaceful slumber.

When he woke up, Remus was not anywhere in sight. He looked for him, and then Remus came down from upstairs. "Sirius!" he said. "You're awake!"

"Yes." he said. "I am."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." Sirius gulped. "Dumbledore sent me. He told me to lie low here for a while. He said to get in contact with the old crowd, you know –" 

"Yeah, I know." Remus said. "Ok. We will do that, I promise, but later. Not now."

"Ok." Sirius was still too tired to argue with him. 

"Alright." He said. "Would like something to eat? Or drink? You must be starving."

"Yeah, I am. Food and Drink would be great." He replied.

"Ok. I'll be right back. I don't have much, but I'm sure I have something you can have."

"Right now, I think I'll eat anything," said Sirius. Remus just chuckled at him as he went into the kitchen.

Sirius looked around the living room. _Remus sure hasn't changed much_, he thought. _His house looks the same from the _last_ time I was here. And that was a good many years ago_.

Remus returned with a tray full of food and drink in hand. Sirius' eyes bulged and he licked his lips as he imagined how good that food would taste. He rarely got a good meal anymore.

"Here." Remus. "I thought this would satisfy you good enough." 

"Yes," Sirius said happily. "It will. Thank you."

"Anytime, Sirius." Remus said.

They sat there in silence for a while, neither one know what to say to the other. 

_He's just as beautiful as I remember him_, Remus thought, _if not more._ _Even with him being so thin, and what all those years in Azkaban have done to him_… His heart was beating so fast, he was sure Sirius could hear it. _I can't believe_, Remus thought, _after all these years_… _I'm still madly in love with him_. His heart began to ache with desire. _It's not fair_. _Why should I feel this way?_ _Why can't I not love him anymore?_ He looked at Sirius. _Why can't I not love you, Sirius Black? Why must you torment me so?_ It's not like Sirius really betrayed his friendship or anything. It wasn't that. It was just that… after all these years Remus realized that he still loved him. Even if Sirius had betrayed Lily and James he would still love him. Remus sighed. _Oh, well. He probably doesn't love me anymore. No… I know he doesn't love me anymore. Why should he? All these years apart…all those years in Azkaban… he doesn't. He doesn't._

At the same time, Sirius was thinking along the same lines. _I can't believe he's still so beautiful_, he thought_. I mean, sure, he's lost some weight, and looks a lot older than he should, but… I still think he's the most beautiful thing in the world_. He sighed; wishing his heart beat would slow down. _After all these years_, Sirius though, _I'm still head-over-heels in love with him_. His heart and body began to ache with desire and heartache. _Why didn't I get over you when I spent all those years in Azkaban?_ He thought. _Why? I thought I did. I really did. I thought I got over you. I was wrong, though. Now that I'm near you again and don't have Peter to think about, I realize I'm still in love with you. Why must I continue to love you, Remus Lupin? Why must you always torment me? Why can't I get over you? Why?_ He sighed heavily, as he finished his food, and looked at Remus. _You don't love me anymore_, he thought. _Why should you? After what you thought I did? You don't love me anymore… but I how I wish you did. But you don't… you don't._

A/n: Well… hope you like it! I know this is very angsty and sad, but it'll heat up, I promise. It's also going to be very fluffy in some parts as well. 


	2. Tensions Rise

A/n: Well… hope you like it! I know this is very angsty and sad, but it'll heat up, I promise. It's also going to be very fluffy in some parts as well. 

Chapter 2

They just stared at the ground until a thought occurred to Sirius, so he decided to break the silence. He looked up at Remus at said, "Uh… Remus… Where am I going to sleep?"

Remus looked up at him and said, "I suppose you'll have to sleep with me." Sirius' eyes widened as Remus blushed. "There's no where else to sleep. Unless you want to sleep on the couch… but I promise you it's not very comfortable… you'll never sleep."

Sirius debated that for a few minutes. He knew being next to Remus all night for who knows how long would not be easy. He was still very much attracted to him… but he would be comfortable…. "Alright."

Remus showed Sirius to their room, and since both of them were tired, they got into bed right away. Sirius and Remus just lay awake for a while, neither one able to sleep with the other being so close, but eventually they drifted off and dreamed about each other all night, and about many times that were and that they wish could be again.

Over the next few weeks, tensions rose between them. It wasn't like in school, where there were other things to distract them, and they were hardly ever alone. Whenever they were together, all they could think about was each other, their past, and many other things. It was hard after 1 day. Can you imagine what it was like after a week? Each day their feelings got stronger and stronger, not to mention the attraction. 

Both of them were trying so hard to not get too close, accidentally touch or rub, or have contact of any kind. But _that_ was easier said (or thought in this case) than done. They ended up bumping into each other, knocking each other down, or rubbing up against each other at least once a day.

Both of them were about fed up with this. Both wished that these feelings would somehow disappear… make their lives easier… somehow just magically disappear. Well that's one of the very few things that even magic can't solve.

One of the good things is they did get in contact with most of the old crowd. They sent letters by owl to most of them, but did not receive replies from all them yet.

Both of them were about fed up with this. Both wished that these feelings would somehow disappear… make their lives easier… somehow just magically disappear. Well that's one of the very few things that even magic can't solve.

One of the good things is they did get in contact with most of the old crowd. They sent letters by owl to most of them, but did not receive replies from all them yet.

But, overall, the old feelings that they had for each were returning. In actuality, they never left. They always thought about when they were together, when they made love, and many other things.

Both felt that it was too much. For Remus, even though it was getting to be too much, he wouldn't tell Sirius. He had many reasons. (Besides the fact that he was sure Sirius didn't love him anymore.) For Sirius, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He wanted to tell Remus and get back together, but wasn't sure how he'd take it. He didn't know if he was willing to get back together with him or not, or if he still had feelings for him. He was sure he didn't though. 

One night, Sirius lay awake, debating on if he should talk to Remus about how he felt about him. About how he still felt about him. But should he? And if he did, what would Remus say? This, and many other questions ran through his mind that night until he fell asleep into peaceful slumber.

A/n: Yes, I know, this was short and angsty and probably not very interesting, but I do hope you enjoyed it. Did you? I hope. I'm going to have to wait to post the next chapter. It gives away in the other 2 stories. (1 I'm writing, and the other I haven't started yet, as of now.) So, I'm waiting to post it. Once I've posted the next chapter in the one I'm writing right now (Sirius & Remus – Marauders Era) AND 5 chapters in the one I haven't started yet as of now (Sirius & Remus – The Death of Lily & James/Azkaban) THEN I'll post the next chapter. At least I have time to make the next chapter really good before ya'll read it. Enjoy!__


	3. The Talk

A/n: Hey, another chapter! Please R/R! Is probably going to be fluffy. Geez, sorry this is taking so long. Oh, and btw, THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW OOTP!!!! 

Chapter 3

After a week of tension almost too much to bear, they would finally get the chance to get everything off their chests. Remus was in his room changing when Sirius accidentally opened it.

Sirius's eyes grew wide and he said, "Oh! I'm so sorry," and was about to close the door and leave when Remus said, somewhat curtly, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing you haven't seen before." Sirius had seen him not fully clothed many times. 

"It's not that, it's just… it's just…" Sirius couldn't say it. _It's you_, he thought. _It's you. You're the reason I'm so uncomfortable right now, and have been all week. Now why can't I just _tell_ you that? I _have_ to, or it'll _kill_ me. Just like it was back at Hogwarts_. 

"It's just what?" Remus asked.

"It's just…" Sirius began. "Nothing." He finished, lying. "It's nothing."

"Ok." Remus said, not believing him.

"Ok, Remus, so I was lying." Remus looked at him. "I want to talk about us."

"Us?" Remus said, as he put on an unbuttoned button-up shirt. "There hasn't been an 'us' for 13 years." 

"Exactly." Sirius said, walking closer to him. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"There's nothing to talk about." Remus lied.

"You're wrong." Sirius said. "I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you. I love you."

Remus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh, god, Sirius. Don't do this to me again."

"Do what? What happened was not my fault."

"I know that." 

"Then what's the problem!"

"Oh, god, Sirius. Do you know how many endless nights I spent crying about you?"

"Probably just as much as I spent crying about you." __

"Oh, Sirius. I love you. I've always loved you. I never stopped. But I can't stand feeling like that again. It's too much for me too bare. I know it wasn't your fault, but it still hurts. I gave you my heart and you tore it apart without meaning to. I love you so much that it's so easy for you to hurt me. I was afraid of this from the beginning."

"You're right." Sirius said, taking a step forward. "So was I. But all that doesn't matter. Whenever I'm with you it seems like the whole is in a standstill. I love you. I always have and I always will. Don't you understand that?"

He reached out to touch him, but when he did, Remus jerked his arm out of the way and said, "Don't touch me."

Sirius looked at Remus in wonder. "Did I hurt you that much?"

"No," Remus said, "it's just that… when you touch me… I can't seem to say no to you."

Sirius walked over to him and put his arms around him. "That's what I want."

Remus stepped out of his embrace. "Sirius, you don't understand."

"I think I understand perfectly well." Sirius said. "You're scared. Just like you were when we first got together. Remember?"

Remus sighed. "Yes, I remember."

"Remus… you can't deny us. You couldn't then, you can't now." Sirius said, getting even closer to him. 

Remus tried to avoid him, but to no avail. Sirius grabbed him around his waist and kissed him. Remus's body tensed at first, but very soon relaxed to enjoy the kiss.

When Sirius broke the kiss, he kept Remus in his arms and said, "How can our kisses feel like that, but you deny everything?"

Remus lowered his head and began to sob. Sirius lifted up his head and kissed him again, love and concern in his eyes. "Whatever happened, Remus, I had nothing to do with. If I could go back and change all the hurt that I've brought you and all your hurt, even your transformations, I would." Sirius began ran his thumb along the edge of Remus's cheekbone and said, "I hate seeing you hurt. I wish I could take all your pain away forever."

"But you can't." Remus said, no longer sobbing.

"I know," said Sirius. "But how I wish I could. You're my everything, my love. When you hurt, I hurt. We are one. Without you, I am not whole. When we're apart, I feel empty."

Remus began to cry. Not out of sadness, though. When Sirius was like this, he always made him cry. Sirius cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him. He then slid that hand down Remus's back, enjoying the passion that ignited when they touched and when they kissed.

Remus looked up into Sirius's eyes when he broke the kiss. He put his arms around his neck and just leaned into him. Sirius lifted up his chin and kissed him passionately. 

_I can't keep fighting him anymore. Fighting these feelings that I am unable to deny. And when we touch… and when we kiss…what am I supposed to do? _Remus thought. _I can't keep fighting. I love him… he loves me… but my heart can only be broken so many times. But he _does_ love me…Oh, why am I even debating! I know what will happen. I know him. He knows me. I will give into him eventually… and he knows it. So why stop it?_ And with that, he fought no more.

_Why is he fighting me? Fighting us? Fighting the feelings I know he holds in his heart for me._ Sirius thought. _He can't fight forever. We love each other… we always have… this is true love. How can he deny what everyone yearns for? I learned long ago that was impossible… although how I tried to believe it wasn't. He will give in eventually. I know it. I know him. In the end, his heart and soul and body and one part of his mind will triumph over the part of his mind that denies it and seeks seclusion from love and emotional attachments. You can't fight love… no one can… it's inevitable. He can't. I know it…I know it… _

Then Sirius found that Remus was no longer fighting. Remus (who had his hands around Sirius's neck) leaned back and deepened the kiss. This pleased Sirius greatly. He had been right.

Remus slid his hands down Sirius's back enjoying the sensation he always got when he and Sirius touched or kissed. Remus then started to move Sirius' shirt (his robe had come off when he had arrived) up and down his back as he rubbed his hand over Sirius's back He then moved his hand to front of Sirius's shirt, and ran his hand along the collar and began to tug on it, and was about to take it off. 

This startled Sirius. He broke the kiss and said, "Since when have you been so aggressive?" In the old days, Remus would not push such matters. Sirius always took off his shirt eventually. I mean, what is making love with your shirt on? But now, unlike then, Remus wasn't going to wait. He waited over 13 years. He had waited long enough.

Remus blushed at Sirius's remark. "Well… things change."

Sirius smiled. "Yes, they do. They do."

Sirius practically tore off his shirt. 

Then, Sirius – who had moved his hands around Remus' waist – slowly moved them up his back, igniting more of the passion that was always so evident with him and Remus. He then slowly brought one of his hands around to the collar of Remus' shirt (he had never buttoned it up) and slid it off and threw it across the room, Remus never tensing up. 

Sirius moved Remus slowly towards the bed. He slid his hands towards the front of Remus' pants, and removed them. (With Remus' help and cooperation, of course.) He pushed Remus on the bed. This reminded him so much of the first night they truly made love, many years ago, when James and Lily were still alive.

Throwing unpleasant thoughts out of his head and concentrating on the moment, he removed his clothes, and got on the bed. Remus had moved up near the pillows to be more comfortable.

Sirius removed Remus' boxers, and they made love until they were too tired to go on. Then they just lie down and fell asleep in each other's arms, and woke up there, in the same position, the next morning.

In the morning, Remus woke up right next to Sirius. He could still not believe that last night had happened. _I was stupid to even deny my feelings, _he thought._ We both knew that nothing could ever change. I mean, he can stop loving me, but I can never stop loving him. Werewolves mate for life. I chose Sirius for my mate, and I can't choose any other._

Eventually Remus felt the once sleeping form of his lover stirring in the bed next to him. Remus turned over, smiling. "Good morning, love."

"Morning, darling." Sirius greeted. "What's the time?"

"Who cares?"

"Good point."

Remus snuggled into Sirius and sighed. 

"I missed this so much, love." Sirius said.

"What?" Remus asked. "Making love with me?"

"Well, yes, of course, but also, just laying here with you." Sirius said. "Just holding you in my arms."

"I missed it, too, Sirius." Remus said. "Both of them. I used to dream about them."

"Me, too," said Sirius. "But not a lot." He said, his tone becoming dark. "I never have good dreams anymore. I don't dream at all anymore." Remus didn't have to ask what Sirius was talking about. Sirius had nightmares, and Remus knew it.

Remus kissed him, and tried to think of something to change the subject. Then he thought of something: food. "Hey, love, you hungry?"

"Hungry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, hungry, you know, food."

Sirius glared playfully at him. "Yes, I know that, I was just wondering how you could food at a time like this?"

Remus smiled. "Aren't I supposed to be asking you that question?"

Sirius laughed softly. "True… I guess I am."

"Alright then, let's go." Remus said. "Get dressed."

They got dressed and then walked down into the kitchen. Remus began to make breakfast, and Sirius sat down and watched. Then a thought occurred to him. "You know?" he said. "Isn't this how the morning after the first night we made love started?"

Remus smiled, and then started to laugh softly. "You're right. I didn't even realize…" 

Sirius smiled back. "Just an interesting thought…"

"Yeah…" Remus said. "Doesn't that say something about us?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"We're set in our ways."

Sirius smiled again, and said, "When you get to our age, I think you are already."

"'Our age?'" Remus repeated. "You make it sound like we're old men."

Sirius laughed his first true laugh in a long time. "I feel like one sometimes." He said.

"Well don't bring that feeling on me. I feel tired enough as it is." Remus said, a wide smile on his face. 

Sirius sighed. "I miss this."

"Don't dwell on the past, Sirius." Remus said. "Please, not now. We don't need that."

"No we don't." Sirius agreed, but the sad, haunted look remained on his face. Remus noticed and became worried.

"Sirius?" He asked.

Sirius looked up and acknowledged his presence, but said nothing, and then put his head back down.

Remus stopped what he was doing, and pulled up a chair in front of Sirius, who was sitting sideways. He put his hands on Sirius' legs and stared into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Everything I have is in the past." Sirius said, tears threatening to spill. "Lily… James-"

"I'm not." Remus said.

Sirius looked up at him. 

"I'm right now, in the present." Remus said. "Harry's in the present. You have more than you think you do."

Sirius smiled serenly and sadly, and put a hand on the side of Remus's face. "I didn't to forget you or Harry. You're the most important things to me."

"I know." Remus said, and he put a hand on the hand that Sirius had on his face. "Don't dwell on the past, Sirius; it only brings you heartache and pain. Focus on what little good you have: Me and Harry… Don't forget that. Hold on that."

Sirius smiled into a look of seriousness. "I do." He said. "Believe me. You two are the only things that keep me going sometimes. Just knowing that you are alive and alright..." The tears started spilling down Sirius's face. Remus shushed him sweetly.

"Sirius, don't be sad. Please, don't be sad. I hate to see you sad. It breaks me heart." Remus said.

Sirius's breathing became uneasy with his tears. "I've lost so much… my freedom… my name… everything." Then he smiled, despite the tears, and said, "Almost everything. It's so hard to go on sometimes." The tears became harder, and Sirius broke down for one of the very few times in his life. The first had been when he had found out that his father had died. The second: at his father's funeral. And the last time had been after a few days in Azkaban. Sirius had such a strong demeanor, but the strong could not be strong all the time. Everyone has their moments of weakness. 

Remus gathered Sirius in his arms, and rocked him back and forth, shushing him and telling him that everything would be alright. He felt so bad for him. Sirius had so much heartache, he had lost so much. What could Remus say? What could he do? The answer: Nothing. All he could was be there, and hope slowly, little by little, he could the long-standing wounds on Sirius's heart and soul made by Azkaban. Harry would help there, too. 

Sirius' crying calmed, and Remus let him go. He gave him a sweet smile, and then got the food. (He had finished right when he had gone to Sirius." "It's still warm." He said. Sirius took it gratefully.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Remus said, smiling once again. 

They ate in silence, and as Remus cleaned up, the silence reigned. When he finished, he took Sirius by the hand, and led him into the living room, and they sat down on the couch facing one another. Remus put his hands on either side of Sirius' face and said, "You don't have to be strong for me."

"I know." He said. "But, I don't like feeling weak and vulnerable."

"You think I do?" Remus said. "I hate it. You know, you are the only person that has ever been able to make feel so emotional. I've always had this wall that built up around me to keep me from feeling too much, because of my condition, so I wouldn't get too attached to people. And then-"

Sirius interrupted him with a wide smile on his face. "-and then I come along and crash your wall to bits."

Remus laughed. "Yes, that you did." Remus just kept laughing, and, as he was laughing, Sirius just couldn't help it. He started laughing, too. I guess laughing really is contagious. Remus' hands feel down off of Sirius' face and they just enjoyed laughing for a while. When the laughing subsided, Sirius was visibly happier.

"I love hearing you laugh." Remus said.

"Same goes for me." Sirius said, grabbing Remus around his waist, and pulling him into him. Remus laughed and giggled, and then readjusted himself so he was more comfortable, and put his hands on Sirius'. Sirius kissed him, and the leaned back. They just feel asleep there in each other's arms. 

A/n: Well, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Sad, I know. Hopefully from here on I make the updates more frequent. Almost 3000 words! Wow!


	4. Afterwords

A/n: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I will try to get this out sooner than the last chapter.

Tamachan444: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I will try to update as soon as possible.

JVanilly: Oh, thank you! You read this one, too! I'm so glad you like my writing. It means so much to me. Thank you so much.

Dawniky: Thank you so much for reading this story! (Hardly anyone reads this.) I appreciate it.  
Ronda-Silverpaw: I'm glad you think so! Thank you!

Tianna: Thank you!

FluffysBijin05: Yeah, that's why I wrote it that way! Thank you!

Jlarinda: Yeah, I know! It's not fair! I wish she hadn't of killed off Sirius. I knew before I read the book because some jerk spoiled it for me, but it still didn't prepare me for it when I read it. So sad… Poor Sirius… Poor everyone! Poor us! I know, I know, I'm sorry. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I've been real busy lately. I'm sorry. Cute pic, btw.

Alastormadeyemoody51: Thank you!

**Chapter 4**

Remus and Sirius loved the next few days. Neither one of them had been so happy in years. They were together again, and nothing and no one could change that. They spent every night possible making love to each other. It was a glorious feeling to be loved that like that after so long. It was like when they were young, before all of "it" happened.

But, in their hearts, they knew their joy was short-lived. Voldemort was back, and they knew they could not stay there in seclusion forever. Before long, Voldemort would contact them, and then they would have something to worry about. Their love would be second. Just like it had been all those years ago… But Sirius remembered well what happened, and would not let a mistake like that – abandoning Remus for his safety – happen again. He would stay with Remus until he no longer could. (Like the Ministry was going to catch up with him, or something like that.)

They spent each night making love to each other, but even that joy was sometimes short-lived. Sirius had permanent scars from his time in Azkaban. They were slowly fading, but they would always be there. It pained Remus to see it, but there was nothing he could do. He knew that for Sirius simply being around those that he loved and those that loved him and appreciated him would help erase the scars from his 12 years in Azkaban. Even now, the shadow and darkness that was over his eyes when the first met up again after all those years no longer clouded his blue eyes all the time, but one little reminder was enough that darkness back. Remus was determined to make that darkness go away forever. He never wanted to see it again.

Another thing that had changed because of Azkaban was who he was. Sirius was not the same man he was 13 years ago. He had changed, and probably for the worst. Azkaban had done lasting damage. Hopefully it would go away, but some things would never be the same. If it had never happened… Remus almost cried thinking about it… If Peter had never betrayed them and everything… James and Lily would still be alive, Harry would have parents, and wouldn't have been neglected and had to live with his awful relatives, and… He and Sirius would be together… Hopefully… He hoped that Sirius would've come back for him. He hoped… Remus sighed again. Maybe it would be better not to think about it. Some things are better not analyzing. And as for Sirius, he knew that he never thought about it if he could help it… Sirius couldn't even think about James and Lily without crying, let alone actually talking about it. It was getting better with time, but still… Poor Sirius… He blamed himself for it, and Remus knew it. If he hadn't told James and Lily to switch secret keepers… That's what always went through his mind, and he knew it.

Remus hoped that, with time (as he hoped that he and Sirius would be together for many, many years as they had planned all those years ago), that he would be able to – with Harry's help, of course – heal Sirius' long-standing emotional scars.

One day, Sirius had woken up a bit, and, for once, had had a rather nice night's sleep. He stretched, and then reached to put his arm around his lover, but his arm hit the bed. He looked next to him on the bed, and found out that Remus was not there. He stretched for the last time, and then got out of bed. He put some pants on, and then made his way downstairs. When he got there, he saw Remus, and walked up behind him, put his arms around him, and gave him a kiss. It was just then that he realized that Dumbledore's head was in the fireplace.

"Since when has this been going on?" Dumbledore asked with a slight smile on his face, and a knowing look in his eyes.

Both Remus and Sirius smiled shyly, and Remus blushed and said, "For a little while know, about a week after he got here."

"I see." He said, "I was wondering if that would happen. I'm glad things are working out."

"Me, too." Remus said, still blushing.

"So, as we were talking about before we were interrupted," Dumbledore gave a small smile. "We need to find a headquarters for the order."

"Yes, and I can't think of where." Remus stated. "There has to be some place that we can use."

"Well, I think I may know of a place." Sirius said, speaking up.

Remus turned his head around and looked at Sirius and both him and Dumbledore gave him a very interested look. "Really?" Dumbledore said. "You think you know of a place that would suit us?"

"I think so, if I think I know what you're looking for, and I'm pretty sure that I do." Sirius said. "It's been abandoned for years, I'm pretty sure."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"It's my family's old home." Sirius stated. "My mother died years ago, and my dad's been dead, so I'm pretty sure it's abandoned."

"Where is it?" Dumbledore asked. He seemed generally interested in what Sirius had to say.

"In London." Sirius said. "I remember where it is, how could I forget." Then, "Of course, it's been a few years since anyone has lived there, so I'm pretty sure it may have become inhabitable for human life."

"We can fix that." Dumbledore said. "Slowly but surely… and with a secret keeper, so that we can hide the location of it, this just might work."

"I'm glad that I could be of some service." Sirius said, with a smirk.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Don't be like that, Sirius." Sirius said nothing in reply. "Anyway, where exactly is this location?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who is going to be secret keeper?" Remus asked as well.

"Well, I volunteer for that."

"Do you?" Remus said. "Well, that's settled then. You're the wisest choice I think."

Dumbledore said nothing in reply to that, and simply smiled softly at Remus.

"It's at 12 Grimmauld Place, in London as I've already mentioned." Sirius spoke up.

"Splendid." Dumbledore said. "Everything will get underway now, only a matter of time."

"You sound so sure of yourself," Sirius said.

"Oh, I am. All we really needed was a place to conduct meeting and such. With a headquarters, and a place where meetings can be held, everything else will fall into place soon enough." Dumbledore said, and then looked down, seeming to look at his watch, or something or other. "Oh, well, I hate to cut this lovely conversation short, but I have something things I need to attend to."

"Very well. I expect we'll be seeing each other soon." Remus said.

"Of course, Remus." Dumbledore said. "Goodbye to the both of you."

"Goodbye, Albus." Sirius said. "Glad I could be of assistance."

"Oh, you are Sirius, you just don't realize it." Dumbledore said. "Now, you two have fun."

"Oh, we will, I promise you." Sirius said, giving a devil's smile to Remus, who blushed.

"Stop it, Sirius." Remus protested.

"Why?" Sirius insisted. "Dumbledore'll be good soon enough."

"Yes, but he's not gone now." Remus protested again.

"Yes, I am," the old man said. "I know when it's my queue to leave, don't you worry. I'm not that out of touch." Both of the younger men laughed. "You two have fun, and be safe, and Sirius: Keep out of sight."

"Yes, I know." Sirius said downtrodden.

"Good, and when we get everything ready to make Grimmauld Place, I want you to move in there, Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." Sirius said. It was common sense, of course.

"You're not expected to stay at Remus' house forever, although I know with the state of things as they are, he wouldn't mind a bit."

Remus shook his head. _Between the two of them, I'm not going to stop blushing…_

"Bye now," and with that, the old man was gone.

"So," Sirius said, turning Remus around to face him. "Where were we?"

"We were nowhere, Mr. Black," said Remus. "I was talking to Dumbledore when you woke up, remember?"

Sirius smiled, and released Remus. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were sleeping, and you haven't slept good… well, since you've stayed with me, and for once you were, and I wanted you to sleep as long as possible." Sirius nodded. "What woke you?"

"I don't know." Sirius smiled. "Maybe the fact that you weren't there with me."

"If you want to sleep until noon, I'm not staying in bed with you if I don't."

Sirius laughed. He was right. It felt good to laugh. Sirius walked over and sat down on the couch, followed closely by Remus, who sat down close next to him. Remus laid his head on Sirius' shoulder, and Sirius kissed the crown of his head and put his arms around him. It felt so good to just be like this, just holding him, with no one around to tell them otherwise.

Sirius took Remus' face and gave him a passionate kiss. Remus gasped, and slowly opened his eyes to look into Sirius'. "What was that for?"

Sirius just gave him a loving smile. "Do I need a reason?"

Remus smiled in return, and gave Sirius a kiss in return, which Sirius did not let go Remus end. Sirius leaned into the kiss, and put his hand on the back of Remus' neck and guided him down on his back. Remus finally broke the kiss, and looked up at him, gazing into his eyes, and touching a hand to his cheek. "This feels so good…" Remus said, almost absentmindedly. "It's been so long since I've really touched a person like this… It feels so good… and not the same when it's not you."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Who did you last touch, I mean, and not just a touch on the shoulder or something, you know-"

"Quit babbling, Sirius, it was just Stacey." Remus said.

"Stacey!" Sirius cried. "You-"

"No, we were both grief-stricken." Remus explained. "It was a day or two after the full moon, when Lily and James died, right after I found out about you… and nothing happned, we just held each other is all..."

Sirius calmed down. "Oh. So, how is Stacey?"

"Who knows, I haven't talked to her in years."

"Really?" Sirius said. "How long?"

"Probably around 10 years." Remus said. "I haven't had much contact with the outside world. The most was when I got that teaching job at Hogwarts. Other, than that…"

"What have you done these past years?" Sirius asked, lying down on top of Remus.

Remus put his arms around him, and told him. Basically, all he had done was nothing… He hadn't kept a job for more than 2 months. No one had really found out that he had been a werewolf until after Hogwarts, and Sirius was loathe to find out that Snape had let the secret out "on accident".

"Accident, my foot." Sirius said, glaring at the thought of him. _Greasy git. _He thought.

"I know it wasn't on accident, Sirius, I'm not an idiot." Remus said. "He did it on purpose, I know that. He hates me, and I also know that. Of course, that's partly because of you."

"Can we not talk about that?" Sirius said harshly.

"Sorry," Remus said, innocently.

"It's just that… I hate him…"

"I know, love, I know." Remus was always understanding, even if the hatred went a bit far sometimes, he thought.

Sirius sighed and sat up, and Remus sat up as well. Sirius just sat there, staring. Remus sat close to him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Sirius turned his head toward him, and kissed him on the lips, putting one hand behind his head. When he broke the kiss, he kept lightly stroking the back of his neck. Sirius leaned in for another kiss, and Remus obliged; their kisses getting more passionate and longer with each one. Soon their hands started roaming, and Remus was on his back again. Sirius slid one of his hands underneath Remus' shirt as Remus was feeling Sirius' bear chest. As they kissed, Sirius lowered himself down to one side of the couch, partly on Remus and partly on the couch, so that he had both hands to use.

They proceeded to kiss and run their hands along each others bodies, Remus enjoying the fact that Sirius had no shirt on (which he knew that now he wouldn't have done that if he had known that he was talking to Dumbledore at the time. Sirius was a bit more self-conscious around other people than he used to be,) and Sirius just enjoying having Remus there.

Sirius ran his hands along every inch of Remus that he could touch; bringing shudders, gasps, and moans out of his lover. _So much like a virgin…_Sirius thought. But the same reactions were being brought out of him, not something that happened very often the last time they were together. _Looks like after all those years of being away from this kind of touch has done something to me… He's bringing almost the same verbal reaction of me that I'm bringing out of him. It's almost like I'm starting over again in the love department… And who better to start it over with… _

Sirius let one of his hands drift up to the collar of Remus shirt, while he let the other one rest high on Remus' thigh, eliciting a delightful shudder out of his lover. Sirius proceeded to slowly unbutton the buttons on Remus' shirt, as Remus' hands continued to stroke Sirius' upper body (and occasionally his lower body as well). When the shirt was unbuttoned, Sirius pushed the shirt open, so that Remus' chest was exposed, even more heavily scarred than it was last time he had seen it, of course that's to be expected. Sirius ran the hand that had been resting on Remus' thigh up to meet the other hand which had been resting low on Remus' waist. He ran his hands along his lover's heavily scarred chest, eliciting moans and shudders out of him and for Remus' back to arch a little as his scars tingled. Sirius then leaned in and gave Remus a passionate kiss that caused Remus to arch heavily (which pleased Sirius) and for him to tighten his hold around Sirius. Sirius then ran his lips along Remus' chest, bringing out moans, gasps, shudders, and causing Remus' back to arch at Sirius' kisses. Sirius sat up a bit, and let one of his hands rest on the edge of Remus' pants and the other above their heads on the arm rest. Sirius' hand started to move and Remus tensed involuntarily and put one of his hands on the side of Sirius' face. "Not now, Sirius. Tonight, I promise. You can have all of me that you want, but not now. We're in the living room."

"So, let's go up to the bedroom."

"Sirius… it's broad daylight. Wait for the night to fall and then I'm all yours."

"You're all mine now, and who cares if it's broad daylight." Sirius insisted.

"Yes, but then you can have me." Remus insisted. "And I care."

Sirius sighed. He was probably right. "Alright, love you win," he said as he sat up.

Remus smiled and moved onto the other side of Sirius. He then leaned into Sirius and Sirius wrapped his arms around him, and they stayed like that for a while. That night, they did as Remus promised and made love until they couldn't any longer.

A/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I always try to be descriptive in my romance scenes without giving you a play-by-play account of it, which I hate, so… Anyway, the next chapter gets into serious matters as we actually get into OOTP. I'll recap a little of what happened these past few weeks outside of Remus and Sirius' relationship as it has been mainly focused on them. (Of course, that's not bad; it's supposed to revolve around them. It's just that I want to get the storyline going a bit, so…) Anyway, please R/R! Oh, and somehow, writing this just doesn't seem the same after seeing POA, and Gary as Sirius and David as Remus. They're both so different that what I thought of them, and it's distorting my vision of them. Luckily, they acted the characters perfectly, so no harm. I just go to keep my vision of them in my head, and not Gary Oldman and David Thewlis (their looks of course). Btw, POA was great!

A/n2: Oh, and btw, I'm getting into the storyline of OOTP after this chapter, and I don't have my book with me so they may come a bit slower than I want them to, but probably just fine with you, hopefully. A friend of mine as agreed to let me IM him and ask him questions about the book so he can answer then for me using his book, so I can this done quicker. Hopefully, I'll get the chapter out sooner; I just have to make myself sit down a write, and not be so lazy. I hope to get the rest of my chapters (of all my stories) out sooner than they've been coming. I promise nothing though, and you should know that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and R/R!


	5. Grimmauld Place

A/n: Hey! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're getting into OOTP from here on out, so…. Enjoy! R/R!

A/n2: I'll have to alter things in this story a bit to fit the OOTP storyline… Just… follow along… or try to… I promise not to try to make it too confusing.

Black lambs don't lie: Lol, interesting name, and I like your enthusiasm. Well, sorry, I am using the OOTP story line, and I'm not really writing too much into HBP (Book 6 – Half-Blood Prince) if at all… I might, might not, it all depends… Anyway, when I kill off Sirius, feel free to flame me as long as you tell me one good thing about the chapter.

**Chapter 5**

The next week, Dumbledore had owled Remus and Sirius at Remus' place and oked everything. He told them that there was a few things that he had to clear up, and he would talk to everyone in turn about it. He set up a time for him to floo them at Remus' house, to tie up the loose ends. When that day came, Sirius and Remus stood in front of Remus' fireplace and waited for Dumbledore to contact them, and contact them he did.

"Hello, how are you two this fine evening?"

"Fine, Albus." Remus said. "Now what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I just want to make sure that I have everything right before I finalize everything." Albus explained. "Now, Sirius – the address of Black Manor is 12 Grimmauld Place in London, correct?" Sirius nodded. "Ok, good, and it was agreed amongst us and the other old Order members that I talked to that I be the Secret Keeper of the Order." Both of the younger men nodded. "Alright then. I've contacted all of the old members, and told them that I would tell them the location after I had to talked to everyone, which would be you two."

"Alright." Remus said.

"Everything's alright with you two?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, smiling. "Yes, everything's fine, Dumbledore." Sirius said to him.

"Ok, that's good." Dumbledore said. "I will do the Fidelius Charm tonight, and then tell everyone the location of the new Order Headquarters tomorrow."

They nodded. "Alright," Remus said.

"Ok, then," said Dumbledore. "You two be good now, and I'll owl you when everything's done. By the way, Sirius, where's Buckbeak?"

"Oh, he's tied up outside in these woods near this house." Sirius said. "He went there when I got here, and seemed to know that he needed to stay there. There's not enough room in here."

Dumbledore nodded. "Just thought I'd check." He sighed. "Well, gentleman, I'd better be going. I'll talk to you both soon. Goodbye."

"'Bye, Dumbledore."

"Goodbye, Albus." Remus said.

A few days later, Albus contacted them and said that all was well, writing them on separate pieces of paper the location of the new Order Headquarters and then instructing them to burn it, which they did.

They both went there, with Buckbeak, and groaned at the site of the place. It was in really bad shape…. No one had obviously lived in it in years since Sirius' mother died. Then, suddenly….

Sirius and Remus covered their ears as the sound of Sirius' mother's voice filled the house, screaming.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Remus screamed, trying to be heard.

"You mean who!" Sirius yelled back, and Remus looked at him, confused. "It's my mother!" Remus' eyes widened.  
"Maybe if we're quiet, she'll shut up!" Remus nodded.

They stood there, quiet as could be, and after a few minutes the painting didn't stop screaming, and Sirius felt his anger boiling as she yelled her filthy insults at the two of them.

"Shut up!" Sirius screamed, but she didn't. "I SAID SHUT UP, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Sirius groaned and the painting stopped shrieking. "She always did complain too much."

Remus looked at him in surprise. "She and you father always seemed like pleasant people."

"Ah, they were.. sometimes… especially around other people, they were very pleasant, but they had a tendency to be prejudiced like a bunch of other pureblood families." Sirius explained. "I hated that part of them, and they knew it. I thought differently than they did, and they didn't like it." Sirius took a deep breath. "My father was really the only thing holding our family together. My mom disagreed with some of my father's thoughts and stuff, but played along because she loved him. After he died…"

"She felt that she didn't have to keep playing, and she could let what she really thought show through…" Remus finished.

"Right," agreed Sirius. Sirius sighed. "Anyway…." He then looked around again. "This place is in bad shape."

"Yes, it is." Remus agreed, looking around. "How long has it been since someone has lived here?"

Sirius kept looking around and shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I expect that it's probably been about 10 years or so, since my mother died, from what I've gathered since I escaped from Azkaban."

Remus nodded. "I see." He sighed. "I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go back home, ok?"

"Ok," said Sirius. They heard the familiar sound of Albus' voice and suspected that he was checking up on Sirius and making sure everything was ok. They walked to where they saw his head in the fireplace.

"Hello." Albus said. "I see that no one has lived here in quite a while…" His eyes searched what he could see from where he was. "Anyway, everyone that was in the Order has gotten the location of the new headquarters, and we've even gotten a few new inductees that some of the older members thought would be a good addition."

"They can be trusted?" Remus asked.

"They've already been checked out." Albus said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, I thought it would be best for Arthur Weasley and his family to come live here."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, and then back at Dumbledore. "Why?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore gave a soft smile. "I think it's best, and I think they would be safer here than in their house."

Sirius and Remus exchanged another look. "Well, if you think it's best Dumbledore." Sirius said. "From what Harry has told me, they're really nice people."

"Yes, they are." Dumbledore said.

Remus also agreed. "Yes, they are very nice. But the twins, Fred and George, are a bit of a hassle."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed.

"Harry's told me about them, too." Sirius said.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I would love to stay and chat, but, I do have things that I must do. I will talk to you both later. Oh, and by the way, Sirius, Arthur said that he and his family would be here soon, by the end of the week at the latest. I told them that you would be moving in today, and that you might want sometime to yourself, to settle in, before Arthur, Molly, and their whole family moved in here."

"Alright." Sirius said. "That's fine."

"Goodbye, Sirius. Goodbye, Remus." And then Dumbledore was gone.

Remus turned to Sirius. "You know what he meant "settle in", don't you?"

Sirius turned to Remus and smirked. "Of course." The look he gave Remus made Remus blush.

"You know, for an old man, he certainly doesn't waist any time teasing two full grown men about their relationship. He's not subtle about it either."

Sirius laughed. "No, that is the truth. He enjoys teasing us."

"Always has." Remus agreed. "Anyway, I am going to go home now. I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep."

"You won't stay here and sleep with me?" Sirius said, pouting.

Remus smiled. "No. Not tonight."

"Come on, Remus, why not?" Sirius insisted. "What difference does it make what house we're in? It's not like anyone else is here."

"Oh, Sirius. I'm not staying in this house overnight. Not just yet." Remus said. "I promise, though, love, if you can make it more habitable, I'll reconsider." Remus gave Sirius a kiss.

"Alright." He said. "I'll hold you to that." Sirius kissed him again, but deeper. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Remus said. "I'll see you tomorrow." And after that he left.

To his word, Remus did come the next day, but he didn't want to stay. Sirius had done absolutely nothing to make the place any more presentable, not that he knew where to start.

Sirius had moved Buckbeak into the room where he was staying. They stayed up there that day, and Remus brought what little food that he had back in house.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." Sirius said.

"Yes, I did. What, did you think I was going to let you starve?" Remus said, sitting down next to Sirius, who was sitting up against a wall.

"What are you going to eat?" Sirius asked. "You don't have much money."

"I'll manage." Remus said, smiling sweetly. "I always do."

"So will I. I've managed." Sirius pointed out, as he kissed Remus. Remus gladly kissed him back.

Remus broke the kiss, and said, "Go ahead and eat," but Sirius insisted on sharing some with Remus, so the two of them ate, then went back to kiss some more. Remus felt Sirius' hand going underneath his shirt, but made not attempts to stop him. Sirius pushed Remus on his back. Sirius slowly unbuttoned Remus' shirt. They went on like that, snogging, until Remus left, again.

They had already had several run ins with Kreacher. Kreacher hated Sirius, and didn't much care for Remus either. But Kreacher listed to Sirius, although reluctantly.

The next day, Sirius was walking around the house. He didn't like being in that place alone. Too many memories. Sirius heard just then a soft knock on the door. Wondering who it was, he walked to the door, and opened it to find Molly Weasley, who had knocked on the door. Arthur and the children were right behind her.

"Hello, Sirius." Molly Weasley greeted. She obviously remembered their first meeting a couple months back.

"Hello." Sirius said in return.

"Hi, Sirius!" Ron said cheerfully, smiling at Sirius. "It's good to see you again."

Sirius smiled in return. "Hello, Ron. It's good to see you again, too."

Arthur held out his hand to Sirius. "Hello, Sirius."

"Hello." Sirius said as he shook Arthur's hand. "Please, come in, but I warn you, you're not going to like what you see." Sirius led them in and everyone gasped in shock at the horrid state of the house.

Molly was appalled. "How do you live here?" She asked. "This place isn't fit for anything to live in!"

" I know." Sirius said. "I tried to get Kreacher – he's the house elf that lives here – to clean things, and he says he does, but…. As you can see-" If Sirius had remembered about his mother's painting, he might have tried to Molly from shouting like she did, but… he didn't, and at that moment, the painting started shrieking, much to Sirius' dismay.

Sirius buried his face in his hands, and then looked at the group of red heads before him, all covering their ears.

"What is that?" Molly yelled as Sirius' mother continued to shout shrieks at them.

"My mother's painting." Sirius said, yelling as well to be heard. Sirius growled. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID, OLD HAG!" This time the painting didn't stop. "I SAID SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES!" Much to the relief of the people standing there, and to Sirius, the painting did stop.

"That's going to be a problem." Arthur said.

Sirius nodded. "I hope it'll come off." He said. "I don't want it there shouting insults at me and everyone else who is in this house."

"I agree." Arthur said.

"Something will have to be done about that." Molly agreed.

The children just nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, where are the bedrooms?" Molly asked.

"Upstairs." Sirius said, pointing up the stairs. "The first one of the right is mine."

The Weasley's got settled, and after a couple days, their routine had set in, but it was clear that Molly did not agree with the way Sirius thought. That became clear fairly soon. Overall, everyone got along, and they didn't argue very much, but they did go head to head once, and once was all it took for the other people in the house to see that they just didn't agree.

Remus showed up later on that first day, and only took two days, as Remus came over every day, for Molly to find Sirius and Remus shamelessly flirting with each other in the Kitchen waiting for her to finish cooking breakfast. She gave both of them a piece of her mind, to which Sirius gladly argued back, remarking that they were "full grown men, and allowed to do what they wanted." To which Molly replied, "Sirius, there are children in the house. Please, for once, think about someone besides yourself." To which a whole other argument started that Remus ended by saying, "Molly, Sirius, please, unless you want to wake up everyone else in this house, and that blasted painting, would you two please stop arguing." Sirius and Molly both agreed that Remus was right.

The twins, who turned 17, were using magic (and Apparation) at every possible opportunity, much to the dismay of their mother. Not long after, Hermione was invited to stay at Grimmauld Place. Order meetings soon started, and Sirius was not happy to find out that Snape was there, and that his information was considered "important" to Dumbledore, and to the Order. Indeed, Sirius couldn't understand why Dumbledore even trusted him.

Overall, Order meetings went pretty well. Fred and George wanted to be in the Order, but Molly and Arthur refused to let them in. So, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all tried to somehow spy on the Order meetings in order to find out what was going on.

Generally, things went pretty well. But, slowly, all of the Order members that came over fairly often found out about Sirius' relationship. (They're just a little too obvious for people who have been around.) Neither Sirius nor Remus was very happy about that, but really, what could they do?

One night, when Remus was getting fed up with it, and fed up with not being able to spend more time with Sirius (to which Sirius getting fed up with as well), Sirius just simply took him in his arms, whispered, "It's alright, love, it's alright. We can deal with this. Don't worry." He then kissed Remus', and Remus calmed down. "I'm getting fed up with it, too, love. I wish you could be with me more."

Remus smiled sweetly at Sirius. "I think we got spoiled when you were staying at my house."

Sirius smirked. "I think you're right." Sirius then kissed him again, and with the other people in the house, Remus excused himself, and went home.

A/n: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but… sighs I tried to find a good way to end, and this seemed like the best way. I hope this chapter wasn't totally bad, and I'll try and update sooner. (I have no idea when the last time I updated was.) Anyway, I hope that this chapter wasn't that bad, I promise to have more Sirius/Remus in upcoming chapter than what I had in this one. I don't know how much I'll have in the next chapter, but I'll definitely have some in the chapter after that.


	6. Harry Arrives

A/n: Here's yet another chapter of Modern Era! I hope you enjoy! R/R!  
Sleeper6: No, indeed, they can't. lol Thank you so much for reading all the parts, and for your compliment! I appreciate it! I will! Thank you!  
xMoonxNxStarx: Thank you! I will!  
Tanya J Potter: Thank you so much! I will!

**Chapter 6**

Things went as well as can be expected. Order meetings went on, and still Remus seemed to not to want to stay there, even though Sirius assured him that no one else would mind. Remus, however, felt uncomfortable staying there, and refused. He did, however, make a habit of visiting Sirius at night. They would kiss and whisper to each other down in the living room, feeling each other, and enjoying how it felt to be with each other before Remus would excuse himself and leave, much to Sirius' dismay.

Sirius found that his mind often drifted towards Harry. He wondered how he was doing… Well, he knew part of the answer to that question. He and Harry had kept in touch, but Sirius was unable to tell him anything, and Harry didn't like that very much. Sirius couldn't blame him; he would have felt the same way in Harry's place. Sirius, Ron, and Hermione had been forbidden to tell Harry anything. They just all assured him that he would be away from the Durselys as soon as possible.

Every time one of the Order Members did watch on Harry, as soon as they came back, Sirius insisted on knowing if everything was ok. Eventually, Sirius didn't even have to ask. As soon as they reported back, they told Sirius that Harry was fine, and everything was all right.

Except, of course, for the day that the Dementors were found near Harry's house, and attacked Harry's cousin. Harry was soon whisked away to Grimmauld Place. Sirius had wanted to come to help get Harry, but he was not allowed to leave the House.

"Sirius, everything will be fine." Remus told him that night as he was about to leave with the others. "I know you want to go, but you can't. Everything will be fine, and Harry will be here soon." Remus said, running a hand through Sirius' hair. He knew everyone else had carefully averted their eyes. Remus gave Sirius a small kiss on the lips, and then said, "I'll be back soon," and left with the other Order Members.

Sirius did not like to sit and wait around. That had never been his style, and now he was forced to stay in a place he hated. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. Sirius had always been a restless.

True to his word, though, the Order Members were back soon, Harry in tow. Of course, Sirius found that out the moment Tonks broke something downstairs and his mother's painting started screaming insults at everyone in the house.

Sirius had been up in his room, tending to Buckbeak. The painting kept screaming, and Sirius assumed that they had tried the "Shut up and wait" approach, which had worked before…

Unfortunately, the painting kept screaming, and Sirius felt his anger boiling. Eventually, he could take it no longer, and burst out of the room, screaming at his mother's painting to shut up. To everyone's relief, it did. Sirius then smiled and greeted Harry.

They spent a little while talking, before Harry went to bed. It felt good to see Harry again. Sirius had missed him. Even though everyone had told him that Harry was all right, it was good to finally see for himself.

Remus stayed behind. "Why don't you stay, Remus?" Sirius asked him. "You keep promising you will, but…"

Remus kissed him. "I love you, Sirius, and I will one day." He kissed him again.

Sirius slipped his arms around Remus' waist and brought him closer to him. "You act like you're trying to avoid me." Sirius said playfully.

Remus smiled and giggled softly. "Oh, now why on earth would I do that?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Sirius said, pulling Remus even closer.

Remus slipped his arms around Sirius' waist as they stood there in the house. Sirius leaned his lips closer to Remus' and touched them, kissing Remus passionately. Sirius let one of his hands drift up Remus' back underneath his shirt, and let the other rest on his bottom, making Remus have to press up even closer to Sirius, which elicited a most delightful arousal out of both of their bodies. Remus moved on arm around Sirius' neck, and moved the other under Sirius's shirt. They kissed for a little while longer, before parting due to the need of air.

Panting, Remus said, "I should go."

"Stay." Sirius said shortly, his voice taking on a huskier tone.

"If I don't leave now, I never will." Remus said, moving to leave, but Sirius' arms wouldn't allow it. Sirius squeezed the hand on his bottom.

Remus ran a finger on Sirius' lips for drawing them into another kiss. "I love you." He said, and Sirius let him leave, saying, "I love you, too," before Remus disapparated.

So, other than that, things were quite uneventful.

A/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed! R/R! You should be glad that I got this out so quick… I kind of just… sat down and did it. You should be proud of me. Oh, and see, I did get some Sirius/Remus in there:)


	7. Sirius and Remus' Secret

A/n: Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Due to some rumors that does not allow author's to respond to reviews, I will slowly be taking them off! (That and the fact that I don't feel like looking to see who responded. If you have questions, ask them again, and I'll answer them!) But thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate, really I do! Thank you so much!

**Chapter 7**

Things were not that eventful, and Sirius found that it was great to have Harry around. He missed him, and it was good to have him around again. Things were going pretty well, for the most part of course, until one night.

Everyone was in bed; it was late at night. Sirius was up, in the living room, waiting. For Remus, actually. Remus and Sirius had rarely any time to be alone, and Sirius made Remus promise to come back later, after everyone was asleep, so they could be alone properly. Remus, unable to deny Sirius, agreed.

So, there was Sirius, waiting. He was beginning to think that Remus had changed his mind when… He heard a slight pop, and a little creek. He looked excitedly towards the entryway, and in walked Remus. Sirius smiled. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

Remus smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that." He said. "I didn't mean to, I – "

Sirius walked over, and gingerly laid two fingers on Remus' lips silencing him. "You don't need to explain. You're here now." Sirius replaced his fingers with his lips, gathering them in a passionate kiss, to which Remus eagerly responded. Sirius laid a hand on Remus' waist, and guided him towards a wall that was in plain view of the stairs, which went unnoticed by the men who were currently… preoccupied.

Remus laid one hand on Sirius' waist, and one on his back, which only brought them closer. Sirius slid one hand Remus' chest, lightly feeling the scars that were on his chest. His fingers found Remus' nipples, and he lightly ran his fingers over them in the way that he knew made Remus moan, which it did, ever so softly.

Sirius pressed Remus up against the wall, pressing his body up against his. Remus slid a hand underneath Sirius' shirt. It hurt him to feel all of the bones, because Sirius was so thin, but Remus had many other things on his mine, and he soon forgot about his worries, as Sirius's lips moved from his lips to his neck, lightly sucking on the soft flesh that was there.

Remus moaned softly. He had forgotten how good it felt for Sirius to be kissing him like this. _Why did I ever wait this long? _Suddenly Remus' logical side took over, and he said, in between moaning from Sirius's attentions, which were now, along with Sirius kissing his neck, moving southward, "We shouldn't be here. Someone could see us."

"Maybe we should go upstairs." Sirius replied, before going back to kissing Remus' neck, as his hand rubbed Remus' more… sensitive body parts. "To my room."

Remus moaned. "Not a bad idea." His moan turned into a giggle.

Harry felt himself somewhat parched late in the night, so he got up, and began to walk downstairs. He started to hear some noises but ignored them for the most part. Until of course, he heard the last part of a conversation, between two voices he definitely knew…

"We shouldn't be here. Someone could see us."

"Maybe we should go upstairs. To my room."

He heard something that sounded like a… moan? "Not a bad idea." The moan turned into a view.

At first, Harry thought he might be imagining things, but then he stepped off the stairs. In full view, were his godfather, Sirius Black, and his ex-professor, Remus Lupin, in a very… private, and compromising situation.

He stood there, frozen. Remus saw him first. Remus froze, and pushed Sirius off him. Sirius looked behind him, and saw why Remus was so upset.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Remus said. "You should have listened, and not talked me into this! I'm going home." With that, Remus apparated out of the house, Sirius unable to stop him.

Sirius reached out, but Remus had left anyway. He put his head in his hands, as Harry said, "I think I'll just go to bed," no longer wanting something to drink.

Sirius reached his hand out. "No, don't." He said. "Please, Harry, stay. Let me explain this to you as best as I can." Both of his hands feel to his sides. Harry froze, and didn't move. "Let's go and sit in the living room, alright?" Sirius walked into the living room, Harry followed dumbly, not really know what to say.

Sirius sat down on the couch, and Harry sat down near him. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Harry." Sirius said softly. "That was not how I wanted you to find out."

"Find out about what?" Harry said slowly and carefully.

"Remus and I." He said. "We're a couple, Harry." He looked at him. "We got together during our 6th year at Hogwarts."

Harry stared at Sirius blankly, evidently still in a state of shock. Who could blame him? He stuttered, "You mean… you mean that you're… you both… you are…"

"Gay?" Sirius finished for him. He nodded "Yes, we are. I wasn't always, but… I have been for quite a while now."

Harry looked forward, away from Sirius, and swallowed. "This is… a lot… to digest." He said, his voice soft.

Sirius sighed, and looked down at his feet. "I know." He said. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. Remus and I both planned to tell you eventually, but… neither of us had any intention of you finding out like this." Sirius was ashamed, to be frank, and embarrassed. Remus had been right… They should have been more careful. A lot more.

"Do the Weasleys know?" Harry asked, looking back at Sirius.

Sirius looked up at Harry. "Arthur and Molly do, but none of the kids know." Sirius answered.

"Do they… mind?" Harry asked him, a bit hesitant.

Sirius shook his head. "No, they don't." He said. Harry nodded, looking away again. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you don't either. Look, Harry, I know this might be a bit uncomfortable, but it has nothing to do with you. Like I said, we've been together for quite a long time." He let his hand slip of Harry's shoulder. "I understand if it takes you a while to get used to, Harry. Your dad, though… James was quite accepting after a short while."

That caused Harry to look at Sirius, slightly surprised. "My dad knew?" He asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Remus and I were being kind of… obvious and stupid about the whole thing, and your dad was the one that convinced me to tell him. He thought that Remus liked me, based on our behavior, and he was right."

"The whole thing?" Harry asked, confused.

Sirius smiled. "The fact that we were both men, and I was supposedly a ladies' man. All of that." Harry nodded. Sirius put his hand on his shoulder again. "How are you taking this? I'm sorry again."

"It's alright." Harry said. "I knew that there were, you know, people that liked those of the same gender – I heard my Aunt and Uncle talking about them, they hate them – but I just never, you know, and then…" Harry was still having trouble digesting what he'd seen.

Sirius gave him a patient smile. "I understand." He said.

After a short while, Harry was quite silent, but he spoke, saying, "Lupin seemed… kind of upset."

"Yeah, he thought it was a bad idea." Sirius said. "He was right. Maybe one of these days I'll listen to him."

Harry smiled. "Will he forgive you?"

"Oh, yes." Sirius said. "He never stays mad at me for very long. We'll make up tomorrow, most likely." Harry nodded. Sirius leaned in towards him, again laying a hand on his godson's shoulder. "Harry, I want to make sure that you know that this has nothing to do with you. We've been together for a long time. Things are just.. Slightly different with all of you around. You were bound to find out sooner or later, anyway. Remus and I are… somewhat obvious."

"Yeah, I've kind of noticed." Harry said. "I guess I just thought, you know… That it wasn't possible."

Sirius nodded. "Well, it's late, and I think we should both get to bed. You can sleep on it, and if you want, we'll talk about it in the morning. Alright?"

Harry nodded. "Alright." He said. They both got up, and with their goodnights, went to bed, although it took a while for Sirius to fall asleep, although he was certain that Remus would forgive him. He always did.


End file.
